A Trumpet Tune
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Rio wants to give Neil his ring to make him her boyfriend, though something goes horribly wrong.


**Rio Pov:**

I couldn't help it. A grin just stretched across my face as I ran out of my barn. Today was the day. Neil and I had been on plenty of dates and I had started to make hints and well I even asked Rod and Allen. Their like the only two guys who can tolerate him in the town. But what I mean is that they said go for it. And here I am running full speed towards Allen's house (that's where he usually is on Saturdays) to ask him out.

**No one's Pov:**

Neil, Allen, and Rod stand crowded around Allen's kitchen table discussing something.

"Listen guys, I was talking to Dunhill yesturday and he said that we may get a new resident in town. A doctor." Allen said.

"Wow. That's so great. Now some old creep can cheek out my junk and get payed for it." Neil sighed.

"Come Neil its not that bad. What if you get sick and you don't have the medicine?" Rod pipped in.

"I'll order it and stay a live that long till it gets here."

"Or go to Rio's house?" Allen smirked.

"Shut up." Neil mumbled while his face blushed bright red.

"Come on dude. You know you got a crush on her."

"No! I don't! She's a horrible farmer, clumsey, and can't even rebuild the town! All she does is play her stupid trumpet! She doesn't even win any of the festivals! Even the beginners! I would never love some like her in a million years!" Neil yelled at the two boys.

Slowly his eyes traced behind Allen and to the standing girl at the top of the stairs. Her blond hair falling down shoulders. Her bright blue eyes wide and slowly glassing over, her face slowly draining of color and she dropped something she was holding behind her back.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-I .. Gotto go." Spinning on her heel she sprinted down the staircase. Though she tripped on a step and tumbled down the rest of the way. Slowly the tumbling stoped and she yelled out the door. "I'm ok!"

Neil slowly turned to his two friends, they were staring at him with smirks rubbed on their faces. "What?!"

"Dude…" Rod slowly pulled out his sympathetic smile and began to put a hand on Neil's shoulder.

Shrugging it off, he walked over to the stairs and bent down to look what the girl dropped. It was a shinny silver ring with a small crystal in the center. Lifting it up he stood up and traveled down the stairs. Reaching the door to the salon two male voices rung through his ears.

"Neil wait! Where you going?"

"To fix this shit!" With that Neil slammed the door closed and stepped out into the crisp spring air. Turning his head towards the mountain a soft melody of taps began. Shoving the ring into his coat pocket he ran.

**Rio Pov:**

I did the only thing I knew what to do in this sitcuation, play my trumpet. I sprinted to the highest point in the mountain and slowly set my pack down on the ground. Pulling out the shinny brass trumpet my parents gave me, I placed it on the ground and closed my pack.

Lifting up the metal, I brought it to my lips and let the music flow out. It was a beautiful melody that my father taught me. It allowed my bottled emotions, what ever they may be, escape into the air. And with that warm tears streamed down my face.

I was foolish, I had thought Neil loved me, but as usual I was wrong. I'm that sterotypical dumb blond, always messing up and needing that shining man in armor to come find me and save me. I had thought Neil was that, but no. The odds were against me and the usually right Allen wasn't in the end.

The only thing to do now was to forget and leave. I guess it's a little extreme but my farm wasn't doing so hot after the last blizzard and this ring was my final effort to save myself. It was my little lifeboat but it seems I was in the wrong area of the earth. The desert needs a little more water than just three or four dates.

The water from my tears were beginning to slip into the little pocket from my lips. Slowly lowering the tumpet, I colappsed onto the ground and covered my face with my hands. I cryed, like a baby. I threw all I could at this town and the one man I love hated me. The farm was deteriating and and and… that's it.

I dropped the trumpet from my hands and instead of hitting ground all I heard was air. Crawling forward I felt the air hitting my face. The warm afternoon sunshine began to tickle against the tree line. Twisting me on my back, the rocks, the trees, the flowers, even the birds I see everyday rushing past me as I slowly desend to the forest floor below. I didn't choose this fate, I guess fate choose me and farming, or living wasn't meant for me.

Closing my eyes, the sun began to dance across my body as I hit the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

I was alive. That's all I know cause when I woke up, warm splashes of tears began to fall on my face and a gentle hand caressed my face. Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes. The world was a blinding white color then a warm golden blond filled in with a beautiful face. It was Neil's. His handsome red eyes and lovely body. He is the image of love. His eyes were on my lips then slowly went to my eyes.

Staring up at him, his eyes widened and then turned soft. Slowly he lowered his head to mind and our lips touched. It was a small kiss but it lasted it felt, like a million years.

He pulled back and began to caress my cheek again. "I love you Rio. Don't ever leave me again."

I chuckled and drifted back into sleep.


End file.
